Hermione Granger and the trouble with Lavender
by roseweasley4eva
Summary: Ron going out with Lavender during 6th book. From Hermione's POV!
1. Broken Hearted

Hermione Granger and the trouble with Lavender

Hermione Granger and the trouble with Lavender.

**Ok, this is about how Hermione's feeling when Ron's going out with Lavender. I wrote the song to the tune of "If we were a movie" by Hannah Montana. Again I don't own the characters.**

**Chapter 1: Broken Hearted**

Hermione Granger was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room alone. She was trying to write her Transfiguration essay, but was very distracted by the sight of Ron and Lavender in a chair on the other side of the room. "Ugh! She is so evil. I want to tear her guts out. How dare she steal the boy who I really love!" Hermione said to herself, very quietly so no-one could hear. Her friend Ginny Weasley walked up to the table and sat down next to her.

"Hi Hermione. It looks like she's eating his face, doesn't it?" Ginny spoke with the last bit with such a look of great disgust upon her face. "Hi Ginny. I used to like Lavender, but now, just look at her! How can Ron stand her?" Hermione looked at Ginny. Ginny took no notice and picked up Hermione's notebook. "No! Don't read that! It's private" Hermione told Ginny.

"Why can't I read it? It's not as if I'm going to blab your secrets." Ginny opened the notebook, took one look at the first page and started sniggering. "Why is Ron's name written all over the page in little hearts?" Ginny stared hard at Hermione, who started blushing furiously. Without waiting for Hermione to answer, Ginny went on. "You fancy Ron! Just admit it Hermione. You made it so obvious."

"All right, I do fancy him. I just can't believe he'd go out with Lavender, that's really low." Hermione told Ginny. Ginny turned to the next page and saw the title of the song "Oh Ronald Weasley.". Hermione looked around to make sure no-one could hear and started to sing it.

"_Uh oh, there you go again, snogging Lavender._

_Yeah you, you're charming, why you always kissing her?_

_I know how you always make me feel_

_Either better or worse_

_But then again_

_Why do you want it to end?_

_Oh Ronald Weasley_

_You are the one_

_Why don't you know that_

_That I really love you_

_Now and forever_

_Oh Ronald Weasley_

_I love you!_

_Yeah, yeah, when you see me, I can hear it in your voice_

_Oh sure, wanna see me, and tell me all about kissing her_

_La, la, I'll be acting through my tears_

_Guess you'll never know_

_That I should win_

_An O.W.L for this scene I'm in_

_Oh Ronald Weasley_

_You are the one_

_Why don't you know that_

_That I really love you_

_Now and forever_

_Oh Ronald Weasley_

_I love you!_

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist_

_Some kind of hero in disguise_

_And we're not together just yet, now playing_

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss_

_There's even more than that in my mind_

_Could be amazing_

_Oh Ronald Weasley_

_You are the one_

_Why don't you know that_

_That I really love you_

_Now and forever_

_Oh Ronald Weasley_

_I love you!_

_Oh Ronald Weasley_

_You are the one_

_Why don't you know that_

_That I really love you_

_Now and forever_

_Oh Ronald Weasley_

_I love you!"_

Hermione finished singing and looked at Ginny for her reaction. "Wow! That was really good. How long did it take you to write the song?" Ginny said with a smile.

"Oh, about a week. I needed to plan it first, then write it. I needed a really good tune to sing it to as well. I changed the words to a Muggle singer's song. Her name is Hannah Montana. She's about 15 and she's really good." Hermione told Ginny.

"You are so totally amazing! You should show Ron the song you wrote."

"I can't Ginny. He'll laugh at me, and besides, he's too busy snogging Lavender to even talk to me. I'm never going to show him it."

"Oh OK. But I really think he'd like it…."

"Shut up. Before I hex you into the next century!" But Hermione was laughing as she said it.

Harry walked over to the table. Hermione hastily shut the notebook and stuffed it in her bag. Harry sat down and looked curiously from Hermione to Ginny. "Hi guys. You have got the strangest expressions on your faces. Is everything OK?"

"Hi Harry. Apart from Ron going out with Lav-Lav, everything's fine." Hermione told Harry

"Yeah, that girl's got more moves than the Giant Squid in a duel!" Ginny piped up.


	2. Why Lavender, Why?

Hi again

**Hi again! Second chapter. Hope you like it! I don't own the characters!**

**Chapter 2: Why Lavender, Why?**

It was the next day. Hermione was walking into the Great Hall, when Ron walked over to her.

"Hi Hermione." Ron said.

"Oh, hello Ronald." Hermione spoke very icily. "What do you want?"

"I guess I deserved that. It's Lavender. She's driving me up the wall."

"Why don't you just dump her? If you don't like her, why go out with her?"

"Look. I want to dump her, I just don't know how to do it without hurting her feelings too much. You know what she's like. Very sensitive."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Well, you could always say to her "I'm sorry Lavender but it's not going to work. I think we should break up.". That might work!"

Ron laughed. "I'm glad to see you've got your sense of humour back. Oh, you were serious?" Hermione looked at Ron, trying to tell him with her eyes, how she feels about him. Ron moved closer to Hermione. "I'm really sorry if I've upset you. I know how important our friendship is. I'll try and break up with her."

"Try? Just do it! Please Ron, before it's too late!" Hermione begged him.

"Ok. I'll do it for you." Ron told her.

"Thank you!"

Ron leaned towards Hermione, their lips almost touching when…

"Hi you two!" Harry said.

Ron and Hermione jumped. "Hi Harry." They said in unison. They walked into the Great Hall together.

Damn it! Harry had to ruin the moment!

**I know this chapter was very short. I wanted to do a cliff-hanger, but didn't stop where I wanted to. Oh well, Read and review please!**


	3. Oh no!

I don't own the characters

**I don't own the characters. This chapter is longer than the last one. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Oh no!**

The 1st of March came suddenly. Ron's birthday. Hermione had got him the perfect gift. She sneaked into the boys' dormitory when she had a shock, Harry and Ron's beds were empty! She calmly thought: _They might be in the Great Hall, having an early breakfast._ Hermione walked down the stairs into the Common Room. She climbed through the portrait hole and started down the stairs.

Hermione was relieved to see Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table. Ginny was with him, looking white with shock. Ron was nowhere to be seen. "Hi. Have either of you seen Ron?" Hermione asked them. Harry looked at Ginny.

"You tell her!" She mouthed.

"Ron's in the Hospital wing. He got poisoned. We went to Slughorn's room because he ate some of those Chocolate Cauldrons Romilda Vane gave me for Christmas. They contained Love Potion. Ron drank the antidote, Slughorn gave him a goblet of mead, Ron drank it, started struggling to breathe, I shoved a Beazor down his throat. His breathing eased slightly, but then he fell to the floor." Harry explained to Hermione.

Hermione looked as though she was going to faint. "I've **got** to see him! I haven't even given him his birthday present. I really care about him even though he is going out with Lavender instead of me and…." Hermione trailed off. Harry looked at Hermione shocked. "You just said that you really care about him even though he's going out with Lavender and not you!" Hermione started blushing like mad.

"I didn't want to say because I was, well, worried of what you might think. I guess I kind of like him Harry."

"Hermione, you've made it **painfully** obvious since 3rd year that you like him. Anyway, I think it's great that you like him because I know he likes you too." Harry stated. "I'd already told Ginny how I feel about Ron. She said that Ron was being a selfish pig because he's going out with Lav-Lav. Besides Harry, some things are easier to talk about with a girl before you say anything to a guy. Nothing personal." Hermione went on.

"Hermione, don't worry about Ron okay? He'll be fine because Madam Pomfrey's looking after him. You know she can work miracles." Ginny told her friend.

"You're right Gin. I still want to see him and tell him I'm so sorry for everything I've said and done to him. And give him his card and present of course."

"Madam Pomfrey said he needs rest for now. We can see him later." Harry felt sorry for Hermione because she cares about all of her friends in this way, especially Ron.

"Okay." Hermione heaved a great sigh and started sobbing her heart out. Ginny got up and took Hermione to the girls' toilets. "Hermione, your mascara's running. Let me clean you up." Ginny said and Hermione let her friend work some magic. Ginny wiped Hermione's face, dried her eyes and blew her nose. "Thanks Ginny. I'm sorry for crying like that." Hermione told her when she had finished crying.

"It's okay. I know you really care about him. Besides, if it was Harry who had been poisoned, I would be crying like you were. I still have feelings for Harry."

"I know I told you to get on with your life, not worrying about Harry. But if you still have feelings for him, tell him or act differently around him. Hopefully he'll take the hint and ask you out." Hermione told Ginny.

"You know, that just might work. Ron has always said to me that he'd rather I'd go out with Harry and not anyone else."

"Well then. What are you waiting for?!"

Both girls laughed and hugged each other. Suddenly the door swung open and in marched Lavender.

**Thought I'd leave it on a bit of a cliff-hanger. I bet you're all wondering what happens next. Read on to find out more!**

**Also, please read and review! Oh, by the way, I don't own the part about Ron getting poisoned; I only own the dialogue and the idea on how to tell the story.**


	4. Argument!

Lavender and Hermione kinda have an argument

**Lavender and Hermione kinda have an argument. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 4: Argument!**

_Both girls laughed and hugged each other. Suddenly, the door swung open and in marched Lavender._

"What are you doing here Granger?" Lavender asked with such venom. Hermione glared at her. "Is it anything to do with you? No, so will you just leave us in peace?"

"Lavender, look, just keep out of other people's business. Hermione's really upset about Ron. You know they're best friends." Ginny backed Hermione up.

"Friends! Don't make me laugh. Ever since Ron started going out with me, they haven't spoken to each other. Anyway, I just came in here to freshen up before I visit Won-Won in the hospital wing. He's very ill." Lavender said.

"We know he's ill Lavender. Why did you have to steal Ron?"

"I didn't steal him Granger. You never went out with him. Ron's my boyfriend, not yours!"

"That's about to change if I can help it!" Hermione muttered so only Ginny could hear. "Just leave us alone, you spiteful bitch! I was so upset when I found out Ron's in the hospital wing. I haven't even given him his card and present. He does care about me. Something I wouldn't expect a bitch of a cow to understand!" Hermione shouted.

"How dare you call me a bitch and a cow Granger?! You're gonna pay for that!" Lavender said.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione and Ginny shrieked. Lavender fell to the floor, cold.

"She'll come round. Let's get out of here before anyone catches us!" Hermione said. Both girls ran out of the girls' bathroom and into the Great Hall to speak to Harry. Harry listened very patiently as Ginny and Hermione recounted the argument in the bathroom with Lavender. "Hermione, you shouldn't have stunned her. You're a prefect." Harry told Hermione.

"Oh, shut up Harry before I stun you too." Hermione replied. Harry just nodded.

"Let's go and see Ron." Ginny said before Hermione and Harry started an argument.

"Okay Ginny. Hopefully he's awake and we can give him his presents." Hermione said, starting to look a bit more cheerful. They walked out of the Great Hall together. On their way to the Grand Staircase, they spotted Lavender who must have come round. She was walking towards the Great Hall. On her way past Harry, Ginny and Hermione, Lavender hissed, "I'm gonna get you for that Granger and Weasley! Just you wait. You're gonna be in **so** much trouble if McGonagall finds out!" Hermione looked at the other two, horror stricken. "What if she **does** find out? What's gonna happen to me then? Will I get expelled? Will I get stripped of my prefect status? Will I-"

"Hermione shut up and calm down! Nothing's going to happen to you. If McGonagall finds out, we have to explain exactly what happened. Maybe then she'll believe us and Lavender will get all of the blame." Harry told her. Hermione nodded and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Okay Harry. Thanks for that. Are we going to go and see Ron now coz I need to give him his birthday card and present like Ginny does. You already gave him his present, didn't you Harry?" Hermione said. Harry nodded. "Yep. In the dormitory this morning, before he got poisoned."

"Let's go before Hermione passes out and can't even speak to him." Ginny giggled.

Hermione hit Ginny on the shoulder lightly.

They started up the staircase to the fourth floor, where the hospital wing is. With each step she took, Hermione became more and more nervous about what state Ron would be in. She must have been shaking really hard because Ginny put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "Are you sure you're okay 'Mione? You look kinda scared." Hermione answered her. "I'm okay. I'm just worried about Ron, that's all. And don't ever call me by that dreadful nickname. My dad calls me that."

They reached the hospital wing. "Who wants to see Ron first? Oh, Hermione, I think Ron would want to see you first!" Ginny said, with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Okay, I'll go first. Harry, will Ron remember any of us?"

"Of course he will. Like he could ever forget his best mate, sister and his other best mate he's been crushing on since 4th year!" Harry told her. Hermione gave Harry a look that made him shut up. She walked into the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey walked up to her. "Can I help you, Miss Granger?" She asked.

"I'm here to see Ron Weasley. I brought something for him." Hermione told Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey nodded. "This way." Hermione followed her to a bed with a curtain round it. "Mr Weasley, you've got a visitor. Just don't be too long." She whispered the last part to Hermione who nodded.

She left them alone. Hermione opened the curtain and walked up to Ron's head. "Hi Ron. How are you? Harry told me everything that happened. I was so scared!" Hermione sobbed. Ron put his arms round her and she cried on his shoulder. "I'm okay now Hermione. Thank God Harry found that Beazor. I'm lucky to be alive. I really am sorry for everything that happened with Lavender."

"That's okay. By the way, I kinda stunned Lavender in the girls' bathroom earlier. We kinda had a bitch fight. Ginny helped me stun her. You should have seen me when Harry told me what had happened. I was in tears."

"You have seriously gotta tell me what when on in the bitch fight!" Ron laughed. Hermione explained what had happened. "I was getting tired of her anyway to be honest with you. Thanks for attacking her. The truth is, I don't love her at all. There is this one girl who I really fancy. She's been through a lot with me and she's always been very brave. She's a great friend, even though she's a little obsessed with homework." Ron told her. Hermione looked at him with amazement when he said this last part. "Me? You like me? Really?" Hermione was shocked. Ron just grinned at her, a little embarrassed. "Yes, you! I was afraid to tell you because I was worried that you might turn me down."

"When could I ever say no to you? I really like you too, even though you went out with a total cow like Lavender!"

"I'll dump her as soon as I get out of the hospital wing. That's a promise" Ron said.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Hermione leaned towards Ron and their lips finally met! She kissed him very lovingly. He was pretty shocked at first, but then started kissing her back. It seemed like hours, but it was only about 5 minutes. When they finally broke apart, Hermione handed Ron his present and card. "Happy 17th birthday Ron!" Hermione said. Ron opened the card, then the present. The present was a photo of them in 3rd year by the Shrieking Shack. Just the two of them. A piece of paper fell out. "You wrote a song for me? Oh Hermione! That's so sweet of you!" Ron said. He read the song. It said_ "Oh Ronald Weasley, by Hermione Granger. This is a song just for Ron. Hopefully he'll understand exactly how I feel about him and Lavender." _ Ron laughed at the song, and then pulled her into the sweetest kiss possible. Hermione said, "I better go outside. Harry and Ginny will want to see you. See you later Ron." And with a kiss on the cheek, she walked out. "How is he? Is he okay?" Ginny asked.

"Never better!" Was Hermione's reply. She had a dazed look as she walked away from Harry and Ginny. She had just kissed Ron! Life couldn't get any better than this.

**Sorry the chapter was really long. Hopefully I did a good job. I wanted them to kiss at some point! Review now that you've read the chapter!**


	5. Oh Ron!

Okay guys, chapter 5

**Okay guys, chapter 5. This is gonna be the last chapter in this story for now.**

**Chapter 5: Oh Ron!**

As soon as Hermione heard that Ron was getting out of the hospital wing, she ran up the stairs to see him. When he saw her, Ron ran to meet her and kissed her. "I'm definitely gonna break up with her as soon as I can. I haven't forgotten my promise!" "Okay. By the way, this is all the homework you've missed!" Ron gave a groan as he saw the pile. "Don't worry; I'll help you with it! I brought you this." She held up a cream cake. "Thanks! Where did you get it?" Ron asked, starting to tuck into the cake.

Hermione gave him a mischievous smile. "From the kitchens of course! I know I don't like the idea of house-elves working, but I thought I'd better get you a little something you could eat. I know how much you like cakes anyway!"

Ron looked shocked. "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" He teased her. She gave him a playful whack on the arm then smiled at him. Ron finished eating and they kissed. It lasted several minutes. People stopped in the corridor to stare at them, but they took no notice. Ginny walked towards them then suddenly stopped. It couldn't be! Ron Weasley kissing **Hermione Granger**! She just had to tell Harry! Harry walked up to her and said, "Well, I think our work is done here."

"What do you mean?"

"We helped them realise who they're meant to be with. It took them long enough!"

"Ohh, I see. We might as well join them." Harry looked puzzled for a moment until Ginny leaned in and kissed him sweetly. Harry kissed her back. After they broke apart, they noticed Ron and Hermione were standing by them. "Hi you two. Having fun?" Ron asked. "Yeah." Harry and Ginny replied.

"You two looked quite comfortable together just then. Well done mate! It took you long enough to kiss her!" Harry said to Ron. Ron looked at Hermione, and they both just smiled. "All is right in the world. All Ron needs to do now is dump Lavender, and then we can be free of the trouble with Lavender!" Hermione said. They all laughed, and made their way to class. "See you three later at lunch!" Ginny called. Hermione held Ron's hand on their way to class.

**The End!**

**I know this chapter was quite short but I didn't really know what to put in it. Please send me a review! It would be much appreciated. **


	6. Author's note

A/N

**A/N**

**It took me quite a while to come up with chapter's 4 and 5. It was quite fun and I did it in between doing lots of homework. I own the words to the song in chapter 1. The original song is by Hannah Montana, I just changed the words. I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling! I just own the dialogue and events except Ron getting poisoned in chapter 3. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading it and please don't forget to submit a review! Thank you everyone!**

**Luv from **

**roseweasley4eva (Lizzie!) **


End file.
